Love Hurts
by GeorgegioG
Summary: One night, James walked into Torunn's bungalow, but it wasn't the first time. All Torunn wanted was for James to love her, but he doesn't seem to feel the same way.


Love hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_A/N: This happens before the movie events_

As Torunn lay in her bed, while everyone was asleep. She heard her door creak open and the soft sound of James' feet patting on the floor.

She opened an eye slowly, and saw the young man. His hair was messy, and he was in brown pajamas. She closed her eye quickly before James' noticed.

She had to admit she was surprised that he came this night. He had told her once that it was only once a week and he had done this three days ago.

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt his lips press against hers. They kissed for two seconds, and then Torunn felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Torunn hesitated. She didn't even know why she was doing this, but she slowly opened her mouth for him. James' tongue rubbed against the top of hers, and then darted around in her wet carven. Torunn couldn't help but think that if someone walked in right now, they would see the bulge in her left cheek as James' licked against it.

Soon they needed air, and the teens broke apart panting, a string of saliva still connecting the two. Torunn gazed in James' eyes. They held lust, but also an emotion that Torunn couldn't describe.

James moved his head down, and used his hand to tilt Torunn's head up, giving him full access to her neck. He kissed and sucked in all the places he knew she liked. Torunn could feel his mouth widen into a smirk against her neck as she moaned under him. Then James began softly sucking on her jugular, and she let out a high pitched moan before throwing her arms around him.

James' pulled up her gray shirt that she was wearing, and Torunn raised her arms so he could pull it off her body. James looked at her breasts. They weren't too big, but they weren't small either. James' put his mouth on her left nipple, biting and sucking on it.

Torunn let out another moan and arched her back. It was a shame that while they were doing this Torunn couldn't help but wonder how this all began. She couldn't remember why except that it started happening a year ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted as James' began sucking on her right nipple. She let out a small squeak and grasped his hair, and felt his arms encircle her waist. James licked and pulled, and Torunn could feel herself getting wet as she panted while James' continued his ministrations.

James lifted his mouth from her nipple, gaining a weak moan of protest from the girl below him. As he hooked his fingers on the waistband of her gray shorts, he glanced up at Torunn's face. He couldn't help but think that she looked pretty cute right now. Her lips were slightly parted and her cheeks were flushed as her eyes were glazed over.

James returned to what he was doing and pulled off her shorts. She was wet and aching for attention. James lowered his head and licked inside while pinching her clit. Torunn let out another high pitched squeal and hastily shut her mouth. She gripped the sheets below her and buried her face in her pillow, moaning softly.

Before long, a warm and desperate feeling rose in her bottom stomach, but she didn't want to cum without him. She grabbed his hair hard and pulled his head up. He looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?" James whispered in annoyance. Torunn could feel his erection through his pants on her left leg which he was currently sitting on. Torunn suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. James looked surprised, but Torunn didn't stop there. She pulled down his pants and his dick sprung out into her face. Torunn quickly wrapped her lips around the head of the cock.

James gasped in surprise and pleasure. He was in a sitting position, and gripped her blonde hair tightly. Torunn pushed further until she almost gagged, as the head was touching the back of her throat. The girl licked the undershaft, and James' face became as flushed as Torunn's was right now.

James suddenly groaned, and Torunn felt him cum into her throat. Torunn was about to pull away, but James wouldn't let her, forcing her mouth to still be on his cock. Torunn glared at James, but swallowed his load, and the feeling of her throat constricting around him made James hard again.

Torunn pulled away and lay down on the bed again, with James spreading her legs and pressing the head of his dick on her pussy. Torunn braced herself, and James entered swiftly. Torunn felt the air leave her lungs. James waited for a moment, and pulled out until only the head of his cock was in her, and then pushed back in. Torunn covered her mouth with both her hands to cover her scream.

Soon enough, the bed creaked and rocked as James pounded into Torunn. Torunn couldn't help herself as she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around James' neck, almost chocking him as she smashed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled as her legs wrapped around his waist. James' hands grabbed her ass, clutching her cheeks tightly.

Torunn came first. She screamed into James' mouth as she came, her walls squeezing his cock. James grunted, and came into her, his cum filling her up. He pulled out, out of breath, and Torunn let go of James, collapsing on her bed.

Panting, Torunn gazed at James, hoping for a moment that he would kiss her or hug her or at least stay with her. But he didn't. He simply got dressed, mumbled something that sounded like "Thanks." And left.

Torunn stared at the door James had just used, gasping for breath as tears started rolling down her cheeks. There she lay, naked and alone on her bed, sweat covering her body, wishing that just once the teen she loved would say he loved her back, kiss her and lay with her after their love making. That's what she wished they were doing. But instead, it was just sex. She was someone he used when he wanted pleasure for a night when he was bored.

Wiping her tears away, Torunn got up too, and James' cum started trailing down her right thigh. Grabbing a paper towel to clean herself up, she put on her pajamas, before stumbling back into her bed, not bothering to cover herself with the blankets as she cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Please Review


End file.
